A liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal display panel, a backlight device, circuits for supplying various electrical signals to the liquid crystal display panel, and a power supply, as well as a housing in which to accommodate these. The liquid crystal display panel has a display region in which a plurality of pixels are arrayed, and a frame region around it. In the display region, pixel electrodes and TFTs are provided. In the frame region, a sealing portion, an implementation of driving circuitry, and the like are provided. Since no pixels are arrayed in the frame region, the frame region does not contribute to displaying. Although liquid crystal display devices are featuring narrower and narrower frames, the frame region cannot be abolished according to principles.
When a large screen is constructed by arraying a plurality of display panels, joints will occur in the image because the frame regions of the display panels do not contribute to displaying. Therefore, in order to display a jointless image, Patent Document 1 discloses a display device including a light-transmitting cover provided on the viewer's side of a display panel. An edge portion of this light-transmitting cover includes a portion where its viewer's side surface is curved. The curved portion functions as a lens, and therefore will be referred to as a “lens portion” hereinafter. The lens portion of the light-transmitting cover is provided so as to overlap the frame region of the display panel and a portion of a region of the display region adjoining the frame region. A portion of the display region that overlaps the lens portion will be referred to as a “peripheral display region”. Light which goes out from pixels which are arrayed in the peripheral display region is refracted by the lens portion toward the frame region. As a result, an image is also displayed on the front face of the frame region, so that a jointless image is displayed on the entire screen.